Hiding Demons OC Guild Story
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: Hiding Demons is a completely OC guild my OC Haru has created. Follow through their normal everyday life, and find who is truly the strongest in Hiding Demons. Buckle your seat belts this is gonna be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are again, me going back on my word except this time only for a one-shot. I have an excuse, though, my class had to make stories in different ways. I originally did an AMV then was like hey why not a story also. Now here we are, every OC I have ever created is going to make a come back here. A full OC guild boy tracking down my OC was a pain I don't even think I got them all. I actually left one OC out, his name is Kawa he was sent in for a fanfiction and well I used basically the same character in another story I'm writing so I didn't include the same guy twice. I don't know why but I just love original Characters. Enough rambling, time to start.

Talking: "Nap"

Thoughts: _"Nap"_

Deity: _**"Hello There"**_

Spells: **"Hello"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hey Master Haru." A girl with a depressed and uninterested voice called up to a man who is napping on the second floor of a building. At calling the man names you hear a thud as the chair he leaning in falls backward making him hit his head. Recovering from his fall he calls back down to the girl calling him, "What Fuyu?" The man has pitch black hair and golden eyes while wearing a black cape with green lining a black fedora with a red feather on the side and plain black shirt and pants.

The girl still uninterested replies, "A man by the name of Makarov is here and wishes to see you." At hearing the name Makarov the man comes running downstairs and starts looking around the room for a short white-haired old man. He spots him standing next to Fuyu and walks over starts hugging and shaking the man shouting in happiness, "Oh Gramps how many years has it been since we last met? Three years? Five years? Either way far to long."

At feeling like his life might pass before his eyes he grows in size forcing Haru to let go, "It has been three years and I would personally like our reunion not be the runway into a funeral."

Haru just laughs at the Old man humor and begins to tell Makarov the story of how they met. It may have been directed at Makarov but it more for the guild since they were all looking at their Master wondering what was going on.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-Flash Back-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Stretching his arms he yawn and with gold droopy eyes say, "Another morning, another blissful sleep ruined by the sun." As if the world could hear his words about the sun the branch under him breaks sending him falling straight into the ground. Instead if impacting with the ground though he falls onto someone.

Rubbing his head, he looks down and quickly realizes he landed on someone. Within a moment of realizing he landed on someone he moves off then bowing his head and saying, "Sorry, it was not at all on purpose." He sees the person sit up and dust themselves off to which he realizes who he landed on, he had landed on it was Makarov Fairy Tail's Master. Deciding to stay quiet Makarov speaks in a calm and commanding voice, "No harm done child to whom am I speaking to, though?"

Makarov was now standing up so he was looking eye level with him, "I'm Haru Shin, traveling wizard." Standing up too you can see Haru is a good about two feet taller than Makarov. Upon hearing he was a wizard Makarov wanted to know more on the subject always looking for more children, "I'm Makarov Fairy Tail's Guild Master, you said you are a traveling wizard why aren't you part of a guild?"

Haru smiles, "I know who you are, Master Makarov. As to why I haven't joined a guild may I answer that while we walk?"

Makarov nods his head as Haru begins to walk around the park while talking, "It is boring to be tied down to one spot. The feeling of the wind blowing by and the sounds of nature all around me just brings me joy. I have been asked on my accounts to join different things, guilds, the council, to top it off was even asked for a photo shoot and an interview. I still don't understand that last one." At hearing he was suppose to do a photo shoot Makarov decided to take a good look at what the man looks like.

He wore a black fedora with a red feather on the side, had pitch black hair going down past his shoulders and somewhat covering his eyes, was wearing a black cape with dark green on the linings, plain black pants with a black shirt under the cape. He has golden eyes contrasting his dark outfit. He seem somewhat muscular under his clothes but not enough be highly noticeable. He had a sword strapped around his back in a white scabbard interestingly enough. The hilt appeared over his right shoulder most likely his dominate side. The hilt was golden with a just a plain cross formation with blue gems on the three visible points.

His appearance reminded Makarov of someone described in a magic council report. _'Probably wasn't offered to be a wizard saint. Could have something to do with the Rune knights. There is some connection between the photo shoot and the council events, just what is it. That name Haru Shin was in the same report with the council. Wait...it can't be...he was said be dead. How is he walking right next to me then?'_ A look of realization had appeared on Makarov's face as he had connected the dots which didn't go unnoticed by Haru. He sighs he should have expected him to connect the dots when he heard more about him. Getting tired of walking so much so early in the morning he looks for the closest bench. Pulling Makarov along with him since he was frozen in place. Waving his hand in front of Makarov's face he breaks him fully from his thoughts. He blinks a few times and looks over to see Haru's smiling face reminding him of Natsu's except without canine teeth. Makarov is shocked to see this man again. The last he had heard of him was in a council meeting involving the Ten Wizard Saints. The man loses his smile and lets his head fall and in a saddened voice say, "You are no fun."

"You are him, you beat a Wizard Saint. Not long after though it was rumored you were killed while taking out a Dark Guild," Makarov replies recovering from his shock.

Haru sighs as the memory of his fight with the Wizard Saint appeared in his mind, "I didn't know the man was a Wizard Saint, I was bored and he was flaunting his power so I challenged him to a fight."

The second memory almost made Haru laugh, "Well as far as the world cares I'm dead. I mean no normal human could survive Abyss Break. To be honest even I don't know what happened that caused me to live, in the end thought living is all that matters."

 _'This brat has completed the impossible just who is he...'_ "How did you stay hidden from the council for the past two years?" Makarov asked in confusion.

"I traveled place to place just seeing the world for what it truly is." Standing up from the bench Haru stretches, "I got to be on my way I have a feeling we will meet again soon Gramps." A tick mark could be seen on Makarov's forehead at the apparent nickname, "You little brat." Titan sizing his fist he swings it down at Haru who just jumps out of the way smiling, "Till next time." With that he vanished falling through a door made of full magical energy.

Sighing Makarov looks at where the magic opening had appeared and vanished just as quickly, "Yea till next time Brat." Makarov stands up from his seat he continues his walk that was ruined by a boy falling on his head.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-Flash Back End-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

"That was one interesting morning," Makarov's comments while drinking the beer Haru had handed him. Haru nods his head taking the seat next to Makarov having a beer of his own.

"Seems during the years you have started your own guild. Can't say I'm surprised though. Why don't you introduce me to the people you are calling family." Makarov says while taking another drink of his beer.

"I'll let them introduce themselves," Haru says. Everyone makes a semi-circle around Haruka and Makarov. A little girl jumps up onto Fuyu's lap having a striking resembles to her. Starting on the far left the first person introduces themselves.

"I'm Aionios Phos, Age 21 and I use **Heavenly Body Magic**." Aionios wears a black cloak that covers his whole body leaving his face barely visible. He has long amber hair that covers the right side of his pale face leaving only his left eye seen which is the color Abyss black.

"I'm Yuki Akemi older brother of Fuyu Akemi, age 21 I use **Memory Make Magic**. He wears white overcoat with yellow lining, he also wears gray gloves with claws on them. He has black pants and white shoes with black fur coming out the back of it. He has a scabbard strapped around his waist, the sword had a black hilt with a curve that goes from the bottom of the scabbard to the bottom. He has dark blue hair that falls into his eyes with glowing yellow eyes. He is fairly muscular and also slightly tanned from mostly training in a forest.

"I'm Mortimer, age 18 and I use **Speed and Lightning Magic**. Mortimer appearance is every much like Aionios's except Mortimer has light blue hair and light blue eyes. Also Mortimer doesn't wear his cloak up opting to wear a black hat that shadows his eyes.

"I'm Fuyu Akemi younger sister of Yuki Akemi, age 19 and I use **Black Arts Magic**." Makarov seemed interested in Fuyu. Lifting the girl from her lap the girl laughs making Fuyu slightly smile, "This girl is my daughter Akari Akemi, age 5 she uses **Phoenix Magic**. We have no idea how she got the magic, she may look greatly like me but she isn't my biological daughter. I met her father while I traveling when he died protecting her. I knew the feeling of being alone so I wasn't gonna allow another person to go through it."

Makarov was beyond shock in this development. Her name had been brought up in old council reports but she has fallen off the face of Earthland as far as the council cares, _'So this is where she has been the last two years. Never knew she had a brother though even more so a daughter. There is more to her then we truly know. The council still won't know.'_

Fuyu has pink hair with hinds of red in it, has two different color eyes one being yellow and the other yellow green. She wears a blue navy jacket with white fluff on the inside. She wears a red scarf tightly around her neck as if it is protecting her. She also wears a blue shirt, and a black skirt. She seems slightly pale mostly likely from hiding the shadows and only traveling at night. Akari has pink hair like Fuyu but wears a blue dress with white frills on the bottom. She has black eyes and a blue bracelet she pulls at. When is put down though instead of sitting still she stands up and starts just running around the guild hall. It would seem that she is polar opposite of Fuyu.

"My name is Kawa Hashi, Age 22. I may look 17 but that has to do with my magic I use called **Devil's Contract**."

"Wait **Devil's Contract**? I can honestly say I haven't heard that magic before," Makarov questions confused by the magic type.

Kawa smiles he expected this response, "The magic doesn't exist in this world. I made a deal with the Devil offering my soul for the power from the devil. I named the magic myself since it was a contract and with the Devil so I called the magic **Devil's Contract**." Makarov nods his head, to him it seemed abnormal to make a deal with the deal but didn't seem impossible.

Kawa wears a fedora and black sunglasses covering his purple eyes. He wears a white overcoat with a white shirt and white pants. He has a plain black hilt appearing over his left shoulder strapped to his back. He has sky blue hair falling past his shoulders and covers his eyes slightly. He has a scar down the middle of his face likely from a sword slash.

"My name is Haruka Kaito age 19, I use **Arcane Magic**." Haruka seemed almost scared to speak. Haruka wears a golden necklace with a green gem on it, and matching earrings. He wears a plain white shirt and plain white pants. He seemed to fiddling with something on his finger that happens to be a silver banded ring. He has one teal eye while the other is bright green, paled skinned. Much like everyone else he has a sword strapped to his back. The sword is giant have no scabbard appearing over his left shoulder and down past his left leg. The sword is a solid blue with a black line down the middle.

"I'm the final one it would seem. My name is Mana Hitomi, age 20 and I use **Re-quip Magic**. I know it is boring compared to everyone else, but I have something more they don't. I have collected artifacts in my travels, some used for summoning or just do something special." Mana seemed pretty normal nothing largely standing out. She has black hair, deep dark purple eyes. Tanned mostly likely from spending time outside traveling. She has a plain denim jacket on with her hands in her pockets. She wears jeans with a sword strapped around her waist. Besides a golden necklace with a gem that changes color and plain golden rings she keeps her artifacts in her Re-quip storage place.

"Now that everyone else has introduced themselves allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Haru Shin age 24, I use **Divine Magic**. Magic that is said to be gifted down from the gods." Haru looks the same as when he was 3 years ago just has grown more of a beard.

"Since we are doing introductions I'm Makarov Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov felt no need to mention his magic as he guessed they already knew what magic he used.

They all sat around and talked well except Fuyu who had fallen asleep not long after her introduction. Akari had gotten bored and decided to pull Yuki away to play with him. Night was now falling as Makarov was saying his goodbyes and heading out of the guildhall. Everyone has fallen asleep randomly on the floor of the guild, everyone except Haru. Haru is right now outside laying on a hill that is around the guild. He staring up at the night sky watching the stars flicker. He frowns seeing their beautiful light just fade away in the darkness. He is so intently watching the sky he fails to notice Fuyu walk up behind him till she talks in her normal monotonous voice, "They are not gone Master. They are surrounded by darkness trying to light the way for the future." Fuyu lays down next to Haru as neither of them speak just accepting the calm breeze and bright stars.

Haru breaks the silence while sitting up, "This world may be full of darkness and sadness but there is always lone flowers searching for happiness." These were Haru's parting words as he stands up and walks back into the guild trusting Fuyu will move if she wants to.

The next morning came quick as Kawa heads shoots up from where he was laying on the ground. Looking around the room he finds everyone else still asleep. Standing up and walking towards the request board he grabs a mission relating to taking down a monster attacking a village. Leaving a note at the bar saying he has left with the mission he walks out the giant doors to begin his long and painful morning. To his surprise though when stepping outside he is greeted by Fuyu who has just woken up from her nap outside. Tipping his hat he says, "Milady" She hears none of it as she slaps him and continues walking. Kawa rubs his cheek and smirks for unknown reasons to him saying that to her always pissed her off. Closing the door behind him he begins his walk to the village.

Having just slapped Kawa Fuyu looks around to find everyone still asleep. Wishing she could more sleep herself just lays down on a bench. Staring up at the ceiling she gets lost in her own thoughts, she gets broken from her thoughts when realizing Master has woken up. Haru walks over to the bar to find the note written by Kawa, in his half awake state he yawns and tosses the paper to the side after reading it.

Haruka is the only still asleep as everyone else has woken up from their slumber. Deciding to have some fun Yuki walks over the table Haruka is sleeping on and takes in a deep breath. Yuki yells, "WAKE UP!" right into Haruka's ear. Haruka jumps up where he is sleeping and when looking around the room he sees Yuki rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. Immediately realizing what happened he decides to have some revenge.

" **Energy Make: Cage"** A cage made of magic energy creates itself around where Yuki is laughing. Quickly realizing he is in a cage he looks up at Haruka and is scared. Haruka's face has become black and his golden eyes are piercing right in Yuki's soul. With laced in his voice Yuki speaks, "Haruka it was a joke no need to kill me." Haruka continues to stare into Yuki's eyes saying nothing. The cage slowly starts to get smaller as Yuki starts to feel like he is getting crushed. Sighing Fuyu says, **"Black Arts: Destruction"** throwing a black orb at Yuki's cage it vanishes and Yuki immediately stands up and runs behind the bar.

Haruka switches his glace over to Fuyu who just stares back at him with an emotionless look. Creating a black orb in her hand Haruka quickly realizes who he is trying to scared. Laying back down he just waves at Fuyu implying he has no intention of fighting.

Sitting at the bar with a beer in hand Haru just watches the chaos of his guild with a just a smile on his face. Being bored and wanting to have some fun Haru smirks, "Everyone wake up I have an announcement." Fuyu and Haruka look at him with hateful eyes ready to kill. Haru remains undeterred from the stares and continues talking, "We are gonna have a tournament to see who the strongest in out guild, Hiding Demons is. Since Kawa is away on a mission he will be skipping round one. The tournament starts...NOW!" A pure white seal appears under everyone as they engulfed in light and when it clears everyone except Yuki and Mortimer are on a bench look down at the two of them. Well Akari is running around the bench everyone is on before sitting down on Fuyu's lap with a smile.

Yuki and Mortimer are in the middle of a circular arena with the walls being solid brown stone 20 meters from the middle and 20 meters tall. The two of them look at each other in confusion before shrugging and walking apart about 5 meters. They turn and look back before getting into fighting stances. Yuki makes the first move, **"Memory Make: Explosive Rain"** Above the arena a cloud appears before raining down dropping of water that Mortimer learned from last time explode on contact. _"Same thing twice you know this won't work."_ Mortimer vanishes from where he stands right before the rain hits him creating dust clouds when they impact on the ground. Quickly appearing behind Yuki he uses **"Lightning Flare Strike"** in motion with Mortimer's quick motions lightning shots from where he lands before he stops and says "Explode." causing the magic seals he created around Yuki to light up and explode releasing lightning in a cage formation before shooting down at him.

The scene changes and we are back with Kawa who is just calming walking down the streets from just collecting the reward from the simple monster killing mission. He saw something that caught his interest though. Natsu Dragneel was walking around with a girl with purple hair that goes to her shoulders. Her appearance reminded him of someone but what was really interesting was Natsu and her are holding hands. It would seem the great Natsu Dragneel has gotten a girlfriend. He was gonna be back to the guild a bit late but learning who the dense Salamander is dating was by far worth it. Falling into the crowd he follows after the two of them. The two of them seemed to be chatting and laughing but Kawa couldn't make out what they were saying.

They stop into a restaurant to which Natsu shocking acts like gentlemen and pulls the seat out for this mysterious women. It was an extremely packed and fancy restaurant you have to know some important people to get a seat and Kawa knew none so he finds a close by bench and waits a good hour or two. Meanwhile Natsu and the girl are talking after they have just finished their food, "Kinana there is someone following us. They isn't part of our guild but he has a familiar scent." Kinana gives Natsu a quickly peck on the cheek, "No need to worry let's walk into a secluded area and confront them. We learn his reasons for following us and move on." Natsu just nods his head. Natsu just wants to fight the guy for following them but since Kinana wants to be civil on the matter he wasn't going to fight her on it since it won't end well for him.

After walking out of the restaurant they walk through the city and into a forest where no one is around besides them and Kawa. At seeing them walk into the forest Kawa assumed they had known he was following them but he wasn't just going to come out and say it till they actually asked which wasn't long. They come to an opening surrounded by trees before Natsu calls out, "Come out we know you are there. You have been following us all afternoon for what reason?"

Kawa comes out of the shadowed tree arena with his hands joke fully up. With a smile on his face he speaks, "Good to see you to Natsu, I see you are not dense enough to not get a girlfriend. How many years has it been one or two?" At seeing the man come out of the forest Natsu visibly loosens up and with a sighs replies, " A long time I never kept track, good to see you though. You could have spoken up didn't know you were a stalker now."

Kawa laughs, "Just checking up on an old friend I met your master yesterday he is an interesting old man. More so who is the beautiful women standing next to you?" A slight growl could be heard from Natsu as he puts an arm around Kinana and protectively pulls her close. This causes her to squeak and slightly blush. "This Kinana my girlfriend." Kinana just waves her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Mr...?"

Kawa shakes his head as he takes his fedora in one hand and putting that hand over his stomach he bows, "No need for formalities I'm Kawa Hashi an old acquaintance of Natsu's. I would love and stay and chat but two seem to have something to 'do' and I don't want to get between a dragon and his mate." **"Devil's Door: Hiding Demon"** a pitch black magical door appears out of the ground as Kawa walks through it sticking his hand out to wave to Kinana and Natsu.

" **Black Arts: Death Sphere"** Fuyu shoots a black sphere at Haruka who responds with **"Energy Make: Arrow"** A pure white arrow is formed in Haruka's hand as he throws it at the incoming black sphere. An unsuspecting target appears at the wrong time though. The black door Kawa had walked through appeared in the impact zone of the spells not taking not of his surrounding Kawa yawns and stretches his arms, "Another long day." At the very last moment he jumps out of the way of spells landing next to Haru who is laughing at Kawa expense with Akari sitting on his lap. Kawa just sighs and questions, "So what did I miss?" Haru is the one to reply as everyone is watching intensely the fight between Fuyu and Haruka, "We are in the middle of a tournament to see who the strongest in the guild is. You get to skip round one since you were on a mission. So far Mortimer and Yuki are the only ones to finish fighting."

"How did the fight turn out since it would seem they are both perfectly fine?" Kawa asks

" **Divine Arts: Replay"**

* * *

This is part one of this whole story I did as a school project. There will be another part posted later this week but I wanted at least something up since I have written in awhile. Till next time

-Bronze


	2. Chapter 2

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-Inside the spell-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Mortimer just cast the spell Lightning Flare Strike leaving a giant dust cloud where Yuki once stood. Mortimer knew it wasn't over that quick it would far too easy. He was brought back from his thoughts when dodging a lightning bolt sent where he stood. The lightning bolt was followed up by a punch to the gut from Yuki, sending Mortimer skidding to a stop.

Mortimer laughs, "Man been awhile since everyone has last fought each other." Dodging a punch sent to his head Mortimer side steps out of the way faster than the blink of an eye calmly he says, "I know I'm not the strongest not by far. Memory Make magic is a very nice magic. Create and remember every magic you have seen. Yet still I haven't seen you use the magic of the Black Arts or even Master's Divine Magic. To it's skills I guess there are limits."

He vanishes from where he is standing to appear behind Yuki **"Lightning Magic: Raging Thunder"** A giant black cloud appears above Yuki as lightning is seen crackling around it. As fast as light a giant lightning bolt shoots down at Yuki's position. It connects with its target as Mort jumps away. Waiting for Yuki to appear from the dust he gets nothing. He is smart enough to know that wasn't enough, but when did Yuki go? He got his answer when felt the ground under him shake, **"Memory Make: Lightning Earth"** the ground shakes while lightning shoots at where Mort is standing. Mort tries to use his speed magic to get out of the way but from the magnitude of the shaking he couldn't get a good grip with his feet to the ground. The lightning shocks Mort and sends him flying 3 meters to the wall.

When picking himself up Mort knows it is pointless to continue this fight. Raising his hands he says, "I give, I know when I'm outmatched no reason to drag this out any longer." Yuki nods to Mort he may not agree with Mort in terms of how this all works, but he knows Mortimer would rather not waste time on pointless things. They both jump out of the arena and sit onto benches on opposing sides of the arena.

Haru smiles at Mortimer and Yuki before announcing, "Yuki is the winner of the first fight next is Fuyu and Haruka." They jump into the arena at hearing they would be fighting immediately getting into fighting position. They launch their first spell in which Kawa appears through his door in the middle.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`Spell End-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Kawa smiles, "Mort has always been a smart person, would seem that he truly knows his own limits. I'm gonna go take a nap though no need to waste energy any longer." Kawa stands up finds a wall to lean against. He sits down and with his fedora over his face he seems to fall asleep. Haru just shakes his head as Akari jumps up from his lap and goes to sit between Kawa's legs laying her head against his stomach, she also seems to be sleeping. Haru turns his attention back to the battle to which he frowns. Haruka seemed to be getting annoyed very quickly, Fuyu has the same emotionless expression as always and Haruka hated it. He felt she was thinking low of him only using simple spells.

Magically appearing in front of her he pulls his sword from his waist and with the dull side swings at her. Fuyu calmly ducks under the blade while punching Haruka in the gut, he skids to a stop. With an extremely angry look he shouts, "Don't think lowly of me." _"Haruka calm down you won't win with anger."_ Hermes was trying to get Haruka to calm down, but he wasn't hearing any of it as he tries attacking again **"Arcane Control Pyro: Sword Wave"** Haruka swing his sword in an arc over his head as a wave of fire is sent at Fuyu almost doubling her size. Fuyu just moves her arm in an arc and sends a wave of Black Magic making them both impact and be destroyed. This greatly annoys Haruka, Fuyu could match him move for move and then find an opening for a counter while seemingly being bored out of her mind. Haruka sends wave after wave of fire at Fuyu yet she stays completely calm. She makes Black waves perfectly matching Haruka's. This whole time Fuyu has yet to move from where she started.

With a voice filled with complete anger Haruka says, "I'm done messing around." **"Absolute Energy Creation: Arcane Blade"** The length of the blade is invisible to the human eye, all that is seen is a completely white hilt with transparent gems. Stabbing his sword into the ground Haruka grabs this sword out of the air. Not being able to see the blade Fuyu uses **"Hell's Eyes"** she closes her eyes and when reopening them her pupils have become completely Red. She now able to see the blade as Haruka rushes at her. Jumping up into the air he swings the sword down at her head. She rolls to the right and moves her arms to the side to block Haruka's kick as he lands. Haruka rapidly tries to swing at trying to connect she just dodges calmly blocking the few kick he does. During one of the kicks, he slips slightly to which Fuyu sweeps his other leg out from under him causing him to fall to the ground.

Extreme pain shoots through Fuyu's head as she grips her head and jumps away deactivating Hell's Eyes. Every spell Fuyu uses has side effects during these moments she is greatly open for an attack to which Haruka takes advantage of. **"Arcane Blade: Energy Wave"** A wave of invisible energy is sent at Fuyu who tries to send a wave at it but is unable to will her arm to move. The wave hits her sending eight meters slamming into the back wall creating a dust cloud. Haruka stays on edge in case she wasn't done which he knew she wasn't.

Haruka could see a silhouette for a second in the cloud but just as quickly he saw it, it was gone. To his left he could hear Fuyu say a spell, **"Black Arts: Dark Abyss"** A black sphere is created around Haruka causing him low pain but continuous.

Haruka had experienced this before he knew he couldn't escape without some help. He may be completely angry and acting with rage, but he didn't care, he wouldn't lose to someone so uncaring about fighting. **"** **Arcane: Forbidden Spell: Aether Possession: Hermes"** A sphere explodes from around Haruka destroying the spell used.

At first glance, there was no difference in look between Haruka now and before besides magic level. Haruka looks at where Fuyu is standing to see her still emotionless look as always. There was one other thing though diagonally across Fuyu there was a rip in her shirt and jacket her scarf magically uninjured. Her being cut was rare now her having a slash across her whole chest was seen as impossible, then again no one had ever seen her fight they would hear about her magic and run.

" _ **Would seem even**_ _ **Shi no kage**_ _ **can be cut. Fuyu Akemi, you are as powerful as a Wizard Saint yet you hide. I don't understand you, you have the power to kill yet you don't use it. Act as if it is all a joke or game. I won't let you fool around anymore. Gods are watching you Fuyu don't disappoint them."**_ Haruka's voice is no longer anger if anything it seems full of power and oddly hateful. Fuyu doesn't seem shocked by this development while everyone else is, expect Haru, Kawa, and Akari since the latter two are sleeping somehow.

Fuyu was losing energy, she has an above average magical container but her he body energy was draining, she never was one to work out. Years after years of running yet she here she is seeming to be low on energy from one fight, there has got to be something more to it.

In an emotionless voice Fuyu replies, "I don't want to kill. Yet Fate gave me the ability to learn this magic. She really is a cruel person." **"Black Arts: Hidden Spell: Midnight Destruction"** Lifting both her hands up into the air she gathers dark energy into it creating a giant sphere most likely with a 7-foot radius. White circles begin to encircle around it before Fuyu falls onto one knee throwing the black orb at Haruka. Haruka is the opposite of Fuyu he has below average magic abilities but has extreme stamina. Haruka tries to move out of the way yet can't move him legs looking down he sees black arms had grabbed his legs preventing movement. He may have godlike powers but the short moments it took to remove the hands he couldn't move out of the way even with his extreme speed.

The sphere doesn't explode on contact with the ground instead it traps Haruka inside of it causing extreme pain. Hermes knew how the spell worked the pain he is feeling right now is the same pain Fuyu feel using her spells. The thing is he never understood how to get out. He can't release magical energy the sphere would cancel it out. He doesn't have much time the pain will shortly cause him to fall unconscious. _"There has got to be a way out of this_. _A 7 layer Arcane seal might work I don't have time to think of the possibilities I have to act."_ **"Arcane Seal: 7 Layer: Black Arts: Cancel"** A sharp pain shoots through Hermes he has to push through though as he falls onto his knees. Pure white magic circles could be seen on both the inside and outside of the spell. Within moments of seeing the seals, the black sphere vanishes leaving Fuyu on her knees. Looking at each other it Fuyu was heavily panting as Haruka rushes her with his sword ready to strike. As if the world had slowed down mere moments before Haruka slashed at Fuyu's head Haru appears his bare hand blocking the blade. Haru says, "Your match is over." No sounds could be heard from the people watching as this occurred no one had seen Hermes in possession of Haruka's body. Hermes seemed to be the completely opposite of Haruka. Haruka is shy yet rash and angry while Hermes is hateful, prideful, and corrupt. Hermes added more force to his swing, but nothing changed. He tries to speak before the words leave his mouth he had already fallen unconscious from a hit to the back of the head. He takes them both out of the arena to where he was sitting.

"The official winner is Haruka, Hermes may have tried to gravely injure Fuyu, but Haruka will still move to the next round. Now the final match of round 1 Aionios and Mana," Haru announces as they both of them jump into the arena.

They stand across from one another seeming waiting for the other person's actions. Aionios is the first to attack **"Meteor"** Aionios is surrounded in a white light as he vanishes and reappears punching Mana in the face. Mana is quick to recover from the punch by skidding a few feet back. Grabbing the necklace off her neck she throws it at the ground making it break "I summon thee Hydra" Mana says right after the necklace breaks. The ground where the necklace broke opens up making a hole that glows the makes both Akari and Kawa stir in their sleep. Stretching their arms in perfect sync with half open eyes look at the arena to see a Hydra. Well, Kawa first had to move his hat so he was a bit slower then Akari. Akari opens her eyes wide and runs to the front to see what see believes to be a beautiful sight while Kawa just shrugs and continues to lean against the wall.

The Hydra wasn't giant if anything he wasn't much bigger then Aionios. His heads are no more than 3 feet long while his body probably brings him out to six or seven feet long and maybe five to six feet tall. Aionios seems unfazed by its appearance. Haru decides to speak up with a completely calm voice, "That is some creature you go there Mana, you work like celestial mages. You summon from artifacts and not keys, though. Each of your creatures has their own magic containers they stay till you close their gate or their magic depletes. You only use the magic to summon them nothing more. Still finding the Hydra's necklace great job." No one was greatly surprised by this revelation. Mana just nods her head.

The hydra is consistently trying to breathe fire Aionios but while using Meteor Aionios easily vanishes and reappears faster then the hydra can react. Aionios would punch or kick the Hydra before vanishing. Aionios stops for the moment and facing his palm towards the Hydra he lets out beams of light at the Hydra's fire. The beam and fire exploded when coming in contact to which Aionios throws the orb of Heavenly body magic at the Hydra's body knowing it's heads will grow back. When the dust clears from the attacks the Hydra looked somewhat tired and slightly injured from being hit by Aionios.

Mana sees this going nowhere so she closes the Hydra's gate making the necklace appear around her neck as if nothing had happened. Taking the sword out of the scabbard Mana blocks a punch from Aionios. Aionios swings a kick at her side to which Mana blocks with her other arm. Still using Meteor Aionios jumps back away. Aionios faces his palm at Mana shooting a beam of white light at her. She rolls off to the side dodging the beam of light. Quicker then she can react another beam of light is sent at Mana which connects pushing her back. Mana stabs the sword into the ground and much like what happened with Hydra the ground opens up except this time it glows a dark midnight blue. "The guard of Hades I call you Cerberus." This got Kawa's attention _"Well looks like someone found Cerberus's sword. Didn't expect that thought you hid it better than that."_ Kawa could hear laughter in his head but no reply.

Cerberus appears from the hole and stands in front of Mana. He was only about five and a half feet tall as tall as Mana. Aionios knew not to underestimate Mana, but he didn't expect her to be able to summon Hades guard Cerberus. Aionios seemed to just vanish as he reappeared in high above Mana and Cerberus. Summoning seven magic circles looking like big dipper **"Grand Chariot"** before the beams of light can hit them Mana throws her ring up in the air creating a magic barrier around Cerberus and herself. Landing back on the ground Aionios is hit right in the chest from a surprise fireball from Cerberus. Having no time to recover he is hit with a swipe of Cerberus's claw. He reacts fast enough as a third attack appears to which he jumps over the claw and kicks Cerberus in the middle head. In the short moment of recovering Aionios jumps away.

" _I can't fight Cerberus head on. Sema won't work with the ceiling and the closed in area."_ Still within his thoughts he dodges a fireball from Cerberus and kicks it in its side as it goes in for head on. _"I need to get rid of him and quick I can't do this forever. I only have one choice."_ Dodging Cerberus he is hit in with a kick in the back from Mana. The kick sends him flying straight to the ground. He quickly recovers dodging a tackle from Cerberus. Using Meteor he vanishes from their sights. Crossing his arms in an X form above them he drags in all the surrounding shadows. Gusts of wind could be seen blowing everyone's clothes in every which direction. Small dot like white lights could be seen on the otherwise completely black sphere. **"Altairis"** Throwing the black sphere he connects with his target of Cerberus. The Dog of Hell completely submerged in the orb as it would seem to be crushing him. Aionios had fallen on his knees as only to immediately be hit in the back of the head by the hilt of a completely silver sword by Mana. Aionios falls unconscious from the hit. "End of round one tomorrow the fighters will be Kawa vs Mana then Yuki vs Haruka. Till then everyone rest well you will need it for your fights." Haru announces as Fuyu, Akari, Kawa, and Haruka had already fallen asleep. Kawa was leaning against a wall with Akari laying her head on his chest. Fuyu was laying on her back asleep staring at the ceiling. While Haruka had fallen to the ground not long after Mana and Aionios's fight started. Everyone else nodded as white circles appeared under them and teleported them back to the guild hall.

Kawa wakes up to find himself as he left himself sleeping against the wall with Akari on his lap. Akari saw him like a dad and Fuyu like her mom. Haru was her Grandpa and everyone were Aunts and Uncles. Running his hand through Akari's long messy black hair he finds himself smiling. Akari means a lot to everyone in Hiding Demon everyone knows the feeling of being alone and no one wants another person to go through that. Akari stirs in her sleep looking up at Kawa brightly smiling. Grabbing his fedora off his head she puts it on her head tilting it up since it was far too big. Kawa silently laughs as he picks Akari up and puts her on his shoulders while standing up. Akari lays her head on top of Kawa's as they walk around the arena. Before long Akari had fallen asleep. Kawa walks over to the still sleeping Fuyu and lays Akari on her chest taking his fedora back. Using Devil's Door Kawa teleports into the middle of a field in front of a lake. When walking through the door he finds a girl laying in front of the lake. From the distance, he can tell the girl has long dark green hair with dark blue hints and looks to be wearing a brown full cloak with the hood down. Walking over to her he sits down and says, "What brings you out here?" The girl shoots up from her laying position having been unaware of Kawa being there. "Traveling, the name is Kei Hoshi," Kei said in a confused voice. Kawa nods, "I'm Kawa Hashi" The two sit there chatting idly mostly sitting in silence just staring at the stars and moon shining on the lake in front of them. Kei has two different color eyes her right being teal and her other being yellow. Under the cloak, Kawa couldn't tell what her body looked like.

Kawa could read her aura and saw it was completely black with no sense of light. He remembers not to long ago he heard about a wanted mage traveling these parts who matched Kei but she was named Rei. He decides to have some fun and does so by breaking the peaceful silence, "You are Rei Nori aren't you?" Kei freezes she didn't know she was easy to read, she just stays silent. Kawa takes that as a yes, "The vessels for both the Devil and the God of the Underworld meeting." He is almost laughing. Throwing a rock across the lake he watches it skip one hop right after the other. Standing up he reaches a hand out to Rei. Rei looks up confused not accepting it standing up on her own. Kawa sighs, "I don't care you are wanted as a criminal you seem fun and to me that is all that matters. The world is hateful no reason to hate it though just accept the life we are given and move on." Pluto had told Rei the same thing many times when she was sad about something that happened. Rei was in front of Kawa with her back to him. Throwing a black flame at Rei's cloak he wakes it burn up into nothingness. Rei blushed watching the cloak burn and was very thankful she was wearing her normal clothes under it. She is wearing a black and red plaid skirt, with a white shirt and a black stylish jacket that ends 20 centimeters before her wrists. White fabric cut looking like triangles with black as a trim extends out of the end of the jacket sleeves covering her wrist. A necklace with a medium size amethyst hanging on a golden chain. A pair of blue and green headphones around her neck. A silver ring with a gem that changes colors on her left hand, a golden ring with a plain transparent gem on her right hand. Plain black shoes and black socks going to her ankles. She has between slightly pale and creamy tan skin. She has both her ears pierced and her figure seems to be completely average. As punishment for burning her cloak, Rei punches Kawa straight in the face still having a blush on her's. Wiping away at the mark Kawa laughs. Taking his fedora in his hand he bows, "It has been a pleasure Milady." With that, a gate opens below him as he falls in. Rei looks at him completely confused but just shrugs it off.

Morning came quick as the first fight starts. Kawa and Mana walk into the arena as Kawa yawns. Stretching his arms, he looks at Mana as he throws his fedora into the stands for Akari. Kawa was never one for patience as he throws black flames at where Mana stands. She jumps to the side as the flames explode on contact with the ground. _'Hydra won't work he is immune to fire, Cerberus can't beat him one on one. I need some way to weaken him, maybe a titan...'_ She has no time to continue her thoughts as Kawa throws another fireball at her. She dodging the main fire in time, but she is caught in the explosion sending her skidding back. **"Re-quip: Rebirth"** a plain black sword appears in her hand cutting her own hand she puts blood onto the blade. Throwing the bloodied blade to the ground she chants, **"I call upon your sleeping soul, I plea for your powers, hear my pleas Titan of War Pallas."** Like everyone else Mana has summoned he appears out of the ground. He appears to only be about six feet tall, he wears a golden spiral helmet with golden plated armor. With the sword Mana threw to the ground in hand he looks ahead at the smiling Kawa. Kawa seems happy to see Pallas. Pallas was confused by the Kawa's smile but through it to the side as he rushes Kawa. Kawa merely stands there as he grabs the sword off his back covering it in his black flames. With great effort he blocks Pallas's swings, he isn't the titan of warcraft for no reason.

Pallas was confused how a moral was blocking his blows. He may be weakened in this state but he no means was at a mortal's level. He continued to try and hit Kawa with feints, but Kawa matches them minimal error. Trying to bait Pallas in for a straight attack Kawa jumps back, Pallas doesn't fall for it as he swipes away a black fireball from Kawa oddly enough it didn't explode. Kawa smirks clapping, "Magic nullification extremely useful when fighting someone like me. Pallas, you remember someone named Hades?"

Pallas knew the name, Hades is the god of the underworld brother of Zeus the God who overthrew the Titan's rules. Pallas was slightly confused at what this mortal was hinting at. Vanishing Kawa reappears in front of Pallas saying, "You should not underestimate the man who has a contract for his power." Pallas blocks Kawa's attack but is oddly pushed back. He remembers hearing something about a mortal had made a deal with the devil. If he truly is the holder of Hades's contract then this fight had already ended. **"Devil's Strength"** Pallas felt himself being pushed back further as he heard Kawa. Kawa breaks away from the sword lock as two magic circles appear in front of his blade, **"Devil's Swing: Hell's Rain"** Swinging his blade thousands of mini fireballs are sent at Pallas. Pallas may have magic nullification on his armor but with something like this it won't work. _'Hades's host huh? I believe it. A mortal ruling Hell now that is a sight.'_ Connecting the raining fireballs create giant dust clouds.

When it cleared Pallas was nowhere to be seen only his sword left. His gate had been closed from magic exhaustion. He appears in front of Mana stopping the sword swing at her neck. He was in no right to gravely injure her. Mana sighs she knew from the beginning this would be the outcome of the match she may have never seen Kawa fight, but his past doesn't fail to show who he is truly. "I surrender," Mana says raising her hands. Flipping the sword in his hand he puts it back in the sheath on his back. They both jump out of the arena as Kawa grabs his hat from Akari.

Akari smiles at Kawa as Fuyu with an emotionless look nods. Sitting next to her they look at the arena to see Yuki standing across from Haruka. Fuyu unnoticed by everyone except Kawa seemingly frowns. Her brother was about to fight someone even she couldn't 'beat'.

The fight starts, but Fuyu doesn't watch she leans her head on Kawa's shoulder frowning. Akari had already left her lap running to the railing to get as close as possible. Seeing Yuki fight a losing battle made her remember the past and Kawa knew that as he just rubs her back. She normally hates anything that has to do with being near people but right now that doesn't matter. She was scared she felt as if her past was going to come again. Memories of her past flash in front of her eyes as she begins to feel extremely tired falling asleep on Kawa's shoulder. Looking at her face Kawa felt powerless. From one action, all the memories that she had tried to lock away were again the only thing on her mind. Kawa had put a sleeping spell on her as much as he hated it if she watched the fight she would only feel worse. Kawa knew how the fight would end and it would be in Haruka's favor. He just hoped he wouldn't have to stop a rampaging Hermes as that wasn't on his to-do list. Feeling Fuyu shake on his shoulder he frowns he had hoped while she was dreaming she wouldn't be dreaming of the past, but it would seem that was too good to be true.

 **In Fuyu's Dream**

Fuyu seemed to be a mere spectator of a scene. The scene was a burning house surrounded by Rune Knights. The day she was seeing was the day the Rune Knights burnt down her family's home. They had learned Fuyu was studying the **Black Arts** and so they attacked hoping to take her to prison or if need be kill her. Fuyu wasn't home at the time of the attack as she was out in the forest practicing. Fuyu didn't like the idea of killing someone but over her years this was the only magic she could learn. Hours passed as Fuyu wasn't back and as a response the Rune knights burnt down her house. Her parents were taken in custody as they were related to her. She had an older brother, but his whole existence was unknown to the world. He was marked down as a stillborn but in reality he was perfectly fine.

On a hill looking over the city she lived in a second and younger Fuyu was seen. She seemed extremely scared as she saw the place she lived up in flames. Without thinking of the consequences, she ran as fast as she could to the scene. Rounding the corner to the house she sees the Rune knights standing there as if waiting for her arrival. They seemed extremely pissed as they seemed ready and about to beat her parents. As if in sync both Fuyu's shouted No as they saw their parents. The Rune knights acted in moments of time as they surrounded and tackled Fuyu to the ground. She was scared and crying both of the Fuyu's were. The older Fuyu knew what was going to happen, but she still cried each and ever time she relived her past. The young Fuyu was still pinned to the ground as the Rune knights picked her parents up. Pushing them up against a wall the look of corruption could be seen all over them. They knew what they wanted to do and the laws set up weren't going to stop them.

Her parents were on their knees with their heads tilted down Rune knights standing over them with swords raised him. Fuyu's head was raised to see her parents so-called final moments. At least that is whatever person believed in those moments. The world seemed to freeze and I mean really freeze. Fuyu was confused in all the times she had seen her past this had never happened. She didn't see the man's face only a fedora as he quickly killed all the Rune knights out with one spell. One extremely black and what seemed to deem dangerous spell. When they man left the world started to move again but the only one person still alive and that is Fuyu. Fuyu always thought her magic had gone out of control that day and killed everyone but seeing what happened just then she felt relieved that it wasn't that. She blamed herself for the Rune knight's deaths and most importantly her parent's death. Still she found herself crying ten years later.

 _ **End of Fuyu's dream**_

Kawa still sat there rubbing Fuyu's back as she slept on his shoulder. He felt bad for forcing her to sleep, but he still feels it was necessary as he sees Yuki fight Haruka. The whole time they fought Haruka seemed completely out of it. He was slow and didn't seem to be overly trying. Yuki seemed saddened by this as he felt Haruka didn't think of him as a challenge after he had fought Yuki's sister. Probably in his weakened state Hermes took possession Haruka's body. Hermes was by far a better fighter then Haruka, but the thing is Hermes is much more prideful and aggressive. Much like what had happened with Fuyu Hermes tried to deal a final blow to Yuki. Faster then Fuyu's head could hit the bench and wake up Kawa appeared from a black door and blocked Haruka's blade with his own. They locked eyes and Hermes seemed shocked. Quickly taking advantage of this Kawa slams the hilt of his sword in Haruka's face knocking him unconscious. Catching his limp body, he looks back at Yuki who simply nods standing up.

They have left the arena without words; Kawa knew he would fight Haruka tomorrow. Laying in the grass just outside the guild we find Kawa. Kawa's past is a complete mystery to everyone in the guild. Closing his eyes, Kawa seems to be thrown into a black space with a white silhouette of himself in front of him. _**'Kawa Hashi Mortal Host of Underworld God Hades. You are being held on trial for hundreds of different accusations.'**_ The area changed again as tables and two more silhouettes appeared at said tables. Kawa sighed just because he was hosting a God meant any charges were held here and the real world. As Gods, they should always know the truth to the world yet whenever they tried to convict Kawa the punishments never held. Kawa suspected Hades had something to do with it, but he would never argue against it. Then after a few hours of throwing charges back and forth something made Kawa's ears perk up ' _ **...You tried to kill a God you abused the powers of your contract with this offense...'**_ Kawa knew exactly what they were talking about and felt sad when it was brought up. He also found it funny though that they thought the act went against his contract because if it had he would be in the underworld right now. A god had heard Hades had made a contract with a mortal and wanted to see what it was all about. While greatly weakening himself he challenged Kawa. He was fine till Kawa released Hades to which he lost and explained himself.

With none of the charges holding Kawa woke up to find himself back inside the guild with a blanket over him. Akari was laying next to him with his fedora over her face. Akari always seemed to bring joy to everyone in the guild in dark times even Fuyu at points. Looking out the window to his left he sees the moon shining down at where he was laying. After the years, Kawa had been with the guild no one knew of his past. He felt bad for not telling them the truth, but he knew that there was no reason to speak of it. He use to be an assassin for hire under the nickname of Anomaly. Oddly enough the name is still being charged for events Kawa didn't do. They never got a picture of Kawa during his time as Anomaly so no one knew that he was who he is. Kawa didn't know of the world he lived in or what he was doing was wrong, he just did what would pay him. Kawa knew today of all days wasn't the day to stay up all night thinking about the past. _**'Kawa time is running out. It is not long till they realize and when they do you know what happens when they do."**_ Kawa didn't reply to the voice in his head as he lays back down and falls asleep.

The next morning came as both Haruka and Kawa stand across from one another. Haruka seemed scared as they stared at one another. Kawa seemed to be the exact opposite Kawa was completely calm. Kawa is the first to react and start this fight between gods. Haruka blocked Kawa's barrage of fists unable to find an opening. Haruka closed his eyes for a split second and in that moment Kawa swept out his legs and flaming kicked him to the ground. Jumping back Kawa stood there waiting for Haruka to stand. Haruka hated losing just the idea made him extremely angry and here he was getting dominated by Kawa. Haruka knew something was up with Kawa, they have fought a few times, but he had never fought like this. He will need to pull out all the stops for this fight yet seeing Kawa standing straight across from him giving him a breather made him oddly angry.

Standing up he brings his sword vertically between his eyes. **"Hermes's Speed"** Without even moving from his spot he clicks his sword to his forehead and multiple sword slashes appear on Kawa's chest. Kawa didn't seem to care as he simply shrugs it off. This made Haruka even angrier than before _'He is toying with me...He is acting as if a slash of the sword is nothing.'_ _ **'That is because it is...'**_ Haruka doesn't listen to Hermes as he rushes Kawa sending a feint at his head. Kawa merely catches his fist and blocks the kick with his open hand. Pulling Haruka extremely close he says darkly, "You don't seem to understand the differences in power. You want a chance here release Hermes." As if a doll he throws Haruka away.

Haruka was too angry to release Hermes as he continued to rush Kawa without think. **"Arcane Control: Electric"** Sending a wave of lightning from his hand Kawa matches it with a small black fireball creating an explosion. Jumping through the smoke he lands a solid punch to Kawa's face sending him skidding back. **"Arcane Create: Chamber"** Standing inside a completely white giant cage Kawa claps. **"Arcane Chamber: Explosion"** In a moment the chamber Kawa was standing in explodes into dust. For a few second no sound is heard but then the same clapping noise is heard again from within the dust cloud. Walking out of the dust cloud he speaks, "You landed a good hit there but if you aren't going to release Hermes this fight is long over." Appearing in front of Haruka Kawa holds a sword at his neck before kicking him in the gut. With a voice filled with complete anger Haruka says, "You want Hermes so bad. Here you go." **"Arcane: Forbidden Spell: Aether Possession: Hermes"** As with what happened with Fuyu a white blast is released before they switch positions in Haruka's body.

AND Done. What I ended it on a bad point well too bad :P. I'm serious though this is where the story ends. I never wrote past this point and well have no intention too. I may write more one this later but for now this is it. Any Flames may be sent straight to Natsu and FYI if anyone wants to use any of my OCs feel free. All I ask is you PM me the story because I would love to see how they are used. Till next time

-Bronze


End file.
